1. Field
The present disclosure relates to spa covers and, more particularly, spa covers with inflatable bladders.
2. State of the Art
Heated spa tubs (i.e., “hot tubs”) are conventionally covered with an insulated cover to prevent loss of heat from heated water in the tub. Also, the closed covers can prevent unwanted objects from entering the tub when not in use. In that regard, spa covers should be capable of meeting safety standards. To that end, the covers need to be a support various loads without collapsing. For example, a cover is required to support the body weight of a child without collapsing, when the spa cover is closed over the tub. Also, a spa cover used outdoors should be capable of supporting a snow load.
Conventional spa covers are constructed from a rigid insulative foam core encased in a vinyl cover. Such conventional covers typically fold back off of the tub to allow for user entry. However, one disadvantage of conventional spa covers is that the thickness and density of the foam used makes the covers very heavy for user handling. In addition, such weight requires additional costs for shipping and handling of the covers during transportation. Moreover, over time, the foam core becomes water logged and its insulative properties diminish, thereby necessitating replacement of the cover.
Notwithstanding the disadvantages, the visual appeal of a conventional spa cover is recognized, and popular in the trade and has rendered various proposed alternatives unpopular.